Mattie's Diary
by LadyLemmon94
Summary: A veces, estando envuelto en problemas lo único que buscas es que alguien te escuche, ese alguien que te comprenda, que tome tu mano y te saque del pozo. Matt solo necesitaba eso, y Alfred también. Un diario no puede salvar una vida; ¿O sí? AU, Yaoi. RR?
1. Chapter 1

**CIAOOO! Chicas! :D ha pasado tanto! Yo y mi amadisima beta reader, 9****_killerqueen9 _les traemos un nuevo fic :3**

**Se que deberia estar actualizando "Yaoi, Yaoi Everywhere" demo... mi beta reader se fue de viaje y no me animo a subir nada sin que ella le eche una miradita a mis fics...**

**_Aclaraciones: _este fic sera enteramente narrado por Matthew, mediante lo que va anotando en su diario.**

**Lamento decirles que los primeros capitulos seran algo cortos... pero a lo largo iran siendo progresivamente mas largos... e.e me gustaría saber si... por cada capitulo corto prefieren que lo publique con el siguiente? o lo dejamos así?  
><strong>**También me gustaria decir que en algunos caps dejare links de imagenes que van con ciertas escenas.. e.e**

**OK! ya las aburrí lo suficiente e.e**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera así, seria reconocido como un anime oficialmente del genero yaoi.. e.e (Apoyen la causa para que hetalia sea mio!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sábado, 1 de julio del 2000<strong>_

Espero poder confiártelo todo como aun no lo he podido hacer con nadie, y espero que seas para mí un gran apoyo...

Todos dicen que es bueno tener un diario en el que pueda escribir lo que me sucede y pensar sobre ciertas cosas. Mamá dice que será bueno que lleve un diario de mi vida, y Arthur dice que está bien hacerlo. Supongo que todo irá genial, no? Ya me voy, mamá me está llamando para despedir a mis invitados...

Nos vemos mañana

_Mattie_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunes, 3 de julio del 2000<strong>_

Lo mejor será que empiece desde el comienzo: el momento en que te recibí, o sea, cuando el awesome Gilbert te trajo envuelto en papel de regalo...

El jueves 1 de julio, a las 6 de la mañana ya estaba despierto, lo que se comprende porque ese día cumpliría 11 años. Simplemente no pude evitarlo, ni bien me puse las pantuflas de ositos –_un lindo regalo de parte de mi madre-_ corrí al cuarto de mis padres, ambos dormían plácidamente, decidí que lo mejor sería dejarlos dormir un poco más después de todo, todo el día de hoy estarían pendientes de mi.

Tremendo susto me di al sentir una fría mano en mi hombro, pero pronto se me pasó al ver a quien pertenecía esa mano.

_-Happy birthday!_ – me abrazo con fuerza. Más de la necesaria... _¿Sabías que soy mucho más delgado que mi hermano?_

-Oh… gracias Alfred.. – apenas alcance a decir ¡me estaba asfixiando! -Al-lfred… n-no puedo r-respirar! –

-Oh! Soyy, sorry! – me libero de aquel abrazo mortal para luego espiar por la puerta de nuestros padres - ¿Qué hacías? Mamá y Arthur siguen durmiendo? - ¡hay que despertarlos! –

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, Alfred ya se encontraba saltando sobre el cuerpo de Arthur.

-¡Arthur, Arthur! ¡despierta! ¡despierta! ¡es cumpleaños de Matthew! – grito a todo pulmón en sus oídos, y riendo feliz - ¡tengo hambre, felicítalo, tengo hambre, felicítalo!

Bueno... creo que te imaginas el resto. Ya sabes, Arthur gritándole a mi hermano y mi madre abrazándome y alejándome de ellos.

Ella y yo preparamos waffles, bueno… ella los preparo… yo… yo les eche la miel de maple. Pero eso también cuenta! Los Waffles no están completos sin miel de maple!

Mamá me había regalado un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y Arthur me preparo un pastel… lastimosamente… no nos lo comimos, mamá dijo que sería mejor ir a comer afuera.

Arthur no estuvo de acuerdo… pero al final término accediendo debido a que su pastel cayó "accidentalmente" al suelo.

Tengo la sensación de que Alfred tuvo que ver con eso.

Fuimos a un restaurante francés, Arthur no dejaba de quejarse y decir que ahí solo sirven caracoles, que los franceses esto, y aquello otro... mamá lo reprendió _-ella es francesa_- y mejor terminamos por ir a un restaurante italiano.

Debo de decir que la _**Lasagna bolognesa**_ es deliciosa!

Arthur comió un plato de_ **Fettuccini turin**_, mamá opto por el** _spaghetti puttanesca._. **y Alfred… bueno… el pidió una hamburguesa.. Pero debió conformarse con _**Macarroni 4 quesos**_. Al final.. Termino comiéndose 3 platos… se podría decir que le gusto, no?

Al llegar a casa recibimos la visita del señor Roderich, Elizaveta y Feliciano, quien me pregunto mi nombre unas 9 veces seguidas. Roderich me había traído un violín, Elizaveta me dio una cesta con galletas y Feliciano me pregunto nuevamente mi nombre.

Unos 30 minutos después llegaron Antonio, Lovino y otros 4 niños, todos aparentaban tener unos 8 u 9 años.

-Matthew… ellos son Daniel, Martin, Manuel y Sebastián... – los presento Antonio.

Uno por uno, los niños se acercaron a saludarme, todos sonrientes a excepción de Manuel… (Tenia la misma expresión que Lovino)

Lovino me insulto unas 10 veces luego de felicitarme, no me importaba, estaba muy feliz, además Antonio me había traído una cesta de tomates, rojos y perfectos, de los cuales solo quedaron 6, Lovino se comió la mayoría durante la visita.

Al dar las 6 de la tarde Elizaveta, Roderich y Feliciano fueron los primeros en irse. Unos 30 minutos después llego Gilbert, me entrego una curiosa caja envuelta de papel con dibujos de hojas de maple. Al abrirlo (destruirlo mejor dicho) me encontré contigo. Un bonito anotador de tapa dura color blanco con unos dibujos de hojitas de maple en las esquinas. Estaba feliz, no pude evitar saltar y abrazar a Gilbert... el es un buen amigo, lo quiero mucho.

Cantamos "happy birthday" alrededor del enorme pastel que mamá preparó especialmente para mí, (Arthur insistió en que su pastel era más delicioso) Antonio y sus niños cantaron "Feliz cumpleaños" era gracioso oír las voces desafinadas de Manuel, Sebastián, Daniel, Lovino y Martín junto con la suya…

Luego de pasar una hora jugando a las escondidas con los demás niños, Antonio decidió que ya era hora de irse, se despidió de mí y luego de Arthur y mamá.  
>Gilbert se quedo unas horas más, hablando con mi madre y jugando conmigo. Luego se despidió, me beso en la mejilla y se marcho.<p>

Esa noche mamá me leyó un nuevo cuento y Arthur me arropo con cuidado y me dedicaron palabras de cariño antes de cerrar la puerta. Estaba feliz, demasiado… había sido un día perfecto, divertido y lleno de amigos de la familia.

Cerré mis ojos en un intento de dormirme y pude sentir a alguien abrir la puerta.

-Matt? – Susurro – Matt, estas despierto? – no conteste, simplemente fingí estar dormido. –Feliz cumpleaños Matt… - se acerco lentamente y me beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Me había sonrojado por completo.

De verdad quiero a mi hermano mayor…

_Mattie_

* * *

><p><strong>Muy corto.. u.u les prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mas largo :3 <strong>

**Cada vez que me dejas un review, haces muy feliz al pruso que esta encerrado en mi sotano :D y a mi beta-reader que planea secuestrar a Himaruya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otro capítulo, muy rápido y muy corto. Gracias por los reviews y favs! :D Me hacen feliz. **

**No creo que esto sea como las demás historias, es más, creo que cada uno de mis fics tiene mi estilo impregnado en él, así que es como si partes de mi estuvieran escritas- soy awesome, mis fics lo son! xD- **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Es de Himaruya, y lo secuestraremos... quizás le convenzamos de que Hetalia debe ser más yaoi~**

**Bien, les dejo leer!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Martes, 4 de julio del 2000<strong>_

¡Estoy tan feliz! Son las 2 am, y hoy es el cumpleaños de Alfred…

Cumplirá 13 y yo tengo el mejor regalo para él, ¡no puedo esperar a dárselo!

Te daré mas detalles luego, creo que hoy será un día muy ajetreado.

_Matt_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jueves, 6 de julio del 2000<em>**

¡OH MY GOSH! El cumpleaños de Alfred fue INCREIBLE! ¡Ni te imaginas! Primero fuimos al McDonald's, Alfred se comió en total unas 30 hamburguesas, 19 vasos de coca cola y casi 3 kilos de papas fritas…

¡Arthur y mamá estaban en shock! Tenían una expresión muy graciosa en el rostro… luego de eso fuimos al parque que se encuentra cerca de nuestra casa, Alfred se arrojo de los columpios y aterrizo de pie, ¡fue totalmente asombroso! Yo lo intente también… pero no me salió muy bien que digamos…

En fin, luego volvimos a casa y mamá y yo preparamos galletas y un pastel, Arthur se ofreció a ayudarnos… pero mamá le dijo que mejor fuera a recoger nuestros juguetes del jardín. Unos minutos después llegaron Antonio y Lovino… acompañados de una niña y un niño.

-Matt, Alfred, ellos son Itzel y Pedro- los presento.

La niña era muy bonita, usaba un vestido color salmón y tenía dos trenzas que terminaban en unos bonitos moños blancos, el niño llevaba puesto… tenia puesto… bueno... no me fije… Itzel de verdad es bonita…

Nos comimos el pastel luego de cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a cantar en español... me gustaba y ¡además era divertido!

Me despedí de Itzel besándola en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo, Itzel es tierna, a su manera.

En la noche Arthur arropo a Alfred mientras que mamá le leía su cuento favorito, (inventado por el claro) sutilmente titulado "el hero de las hamburguesas" me reí un montón cuando me lo conto, trata sobre un héroe llamado Alfred…, su trabajo es proteger a las hamburguesas de los ladrones (esa parte se le ocurrió cuando veía Bob esponja) y así sucesivamente… lo malo es que aun no tiene un final… le ha costado trabajo tratar de crear uno… pero simplemente no se le ocurre nada. Y ese cuento viene desde que tiene 10 años. Mamá está orgullosa de que a pesar de que ya somos grandes, aún disfrutemos de cuentos y que ellos nos arropen.

Ella apareció en mi cuarto para contarme mi cuento y Arthur para arroparme. Quisiera que esto nunca cambiara… amo mi familia, tal y cual esta…

En cuanto ambos se fueron para dejarme dormir espere unos minutos antes de encaminarme al cuarto de Alfred con su regalo en las manos, abrí la puerta lo más despacio que pude y me acerque a su cama, el estaba dormido, profundamente dormido…

Puse el pequeño paquete en su mesita de noche antes de volverme hacia él y acercarme.

-Feliz cumpleaños Alfred… - le susurre al oído antes de acercarme a besarlo en la mejilla, en ese mismo instante, sus ojos se abrieron y me miro detenidamente. De todas formas lo bese, le sonreí y desaparecí por el corredor.

Fue un gran día.

_Matt_

* * *

><p><em>Sí... corto y no salimos en nada... pero bueno, mis actualizaciones serán rápidas I PROMISE!<em>

_REVIEWS? :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Subiré el next chapter mañana~ Sí, es corto pero pronto se arreglará ese inconveniente~

* * *

><p><em>Domingo, 9 de julio del 2000<em>

Tengo tanto que contarte! Ayer Antonio vino de visita con Daniel y Lovino.

Antonio dijo que la madre de Daniel estaría ocupada toda la tarde en casa de una amiga… O algo así… no lo sé… no preste mucha atención. Así que quería que Arthur lo cuidara a él y a Lovino porque tenía una reunión de trabajo y no había nadie más con quien dejarlos.

Lovino se la paso sentado en el sofá viendo un programa de televisión. Yo, Daniel y Alfred jugamos "partido" como le llama Daniel, en realidad es soccer…

Luego de eso tomamos unos helados que nos compro mamá, al acabarlos salimos a jugar nuevamente al patio, Alfred insistió en que jugáramos Futbol americano. Daniel tenía curiosidad, así que terminamos jugándolo.

Formamos 2 equipos, yo y Daniel y Alfred, quien insistió en que podría contra nosotros dos. Quince minutos después Daniel se encontraba en el suelo llorando, el bruto de Alfred se le tiro encima, el pobre no lo vio venir…. Se había hecho unos raspones en las rodillas, Alfred se levanto y se acerco a examinar las heridas mientras le repetía a Daniel que como él era un "hero" lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Lo tomo del hombro y le ayudo a levantarse para luego llevarlo al interior de la casa.

-Arthur! Arthur! AAAAARRRTHHHUUUUUUURRRR! – grito mi hermano al entrar a la casa.

-QUE? –

-Dani se lastimo jugando futbol! –

-Qué? –

-Me duele… - se quejo Dani con los ojos llorosos. Arthur lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en el sofá.

-Que ocurrió Alfred? – le pregunto mientras que pasaba un poco de algodón con medicinas sobre la pequeña herida de Daniel.

-Este…. Y-yo caí sobre el cuándo jugábamos futbol americano… no fue apropósito lo juro! – Arthur solo lo miro unos segundos antes de decirle "ten más cuidado la próxima vez"

Mi hermano mayor es todo un hero! Salvo a Dani! Y luego de eso fuimos al cuarto de Alfred a jugar con los soldaditos ingleses que le había regalado Arthur al cumplir cumplió 9 años… uff! A pesar de que los tiene hace años! Siguen en perfectas condiciones, la pintura esta perfecta y no le faltan brazos y esas cosas…

Mi hermano es hero, capaz de salvar a Dani y mantener en perfecto estado sus juguetes.

* * *

><p><em>Lunes 25 de febrero de 2005<em>

Digamos que te dejé abandonado pro mucho tiempo, ¿no te parece? Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que escribí en tus páginas…

¿Sabes que es fantástico sentirse un chico de dieciséis años con una vida que se cae a pedazos? Me parece que es un tanto deprimente de mi parte estar contándote esto pero… creo que es tiempo de que descargue algo de toda la presión que llevo dentro en algún lugar, y el más indicado me parece eres tú.

Comencemos por lo peor, ¿tú que dices?

Creo que me gusta mi hermano Alfred. Es horrible pero… no puedo evitarlo, y solo me queda esperar a ver que sucede. Irónico, ¿no? Un simple espectador más en el circo de mi propia vida…

_Matthew_

* * *

><p><em>Martes 26 de febrero de 2005<em>

Es un poco duro de contar, y naturalmente es igualmente duro de plasmar en papel todo lo que me ha sucedido en el corto espacio de 5 años… descubrir la sexualidad a una edad temprana a veces puede resultar un tanto chocante, y más si la descubres con tu propio hermano. Desde que tengo memoria hemos sido una gran familia feliz, pero hace tres años que descubrí que Alfred y yo somos adoptados.

Golpe duro, lo sentí en el alma. Y más por mi madre… Francine es una buena mujer y en realidad me hubiera gustado que ella sea mi madre biológica. Quizás así yo podría ser un chico normal, con una adolescencia normal…

Te lo resumiré por hoy, pero luego te daré más detalles.

Mamá y Arthur se divorciarán… y no sé que mierda será de nuestra familia…

Si es que se puede llamar familia a lo que tenemos ahora...

Bien, por ahora te dejo… Alfred llegó a casa y está armando lío abajo. Creo que la insoportable de Natalia está con él… ojalá y se vaya pronto y me libre de su presencia. Realmente es una chica desagradable… _¿porqué Alfred no la deja?_

Escribo luego.

_Matthew._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews serían altamente apreciados~ <em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo prometido es deuda~ Aquí el next chapter. Disfrútenlo y nos leemos más para abajo...**

* * *

><p><em>Jueves, 13 de julio del 2000<em>

Discúlpame… no he tenido tiempo de escribirte… Bueno… estuve pensando… creo que ya es tiempo de que te hable de las personas que conozco, ¿te parece?

Bien… primero esta…

Mi madre, su nombre es Francine. Es francesa y la mamá más linda que alguien podría desear… tiene los ojos de un color violeta casi igual al mío y su cabello es de un rubio extraño… lo repito, es la mamá más hermosa, dulce y atenta. La amo.

Arthur, es mi padrastro… se caso con mi madre cuando yo tenía 8. Se lleva mejor con Alfred, pero eso no significa que yo no lo quiera también… Mamá lo conoció en su trabajo, al poco tiempo se encontraban saliendo y al cabo de un año ya se habían casado… fue en ese entonces en el que mi familia estaba completa de nuevo, no importaba que él no fuera mi verdadero padre… nos quiere y nos cuida como si fuéramos sus hijos.

Gilbert, es un amigo de mi madre, tiene unos 20 años, es muy bueno conmigo, ¡cada vez que me visita me trae regalos! Además es el primero en ofrecerse para jugar conmigo, siempre me trata bien además suele llevarnos a mí y a Alfred al parque cuando estamos aburridos, me compra helado cuando estoy cansado y luego al volver a casa me deja jugar con Gilbird! Lo que es genial, porque siempre eh querido tener una mascota… pero Arthur dice que son peligrosas y pueden arrancarme un brazo… a mi parecer, el exagera…

Antonio, otro amigo de mi madre, en sus años de universitario se la paso "dando amor" una gran cantidad de mujeres… y ese amor dio lugar a un total de 6 hijos, todos con mujeres distintas, a excepción de Itzel y Pedro, ellos son gemelos… (Pero Itzel es mucho más bella)

Roderich es un amigo de Arthur, está casado con Elizaveta y tienen un hijo de mi edad llamado Feliciano. Eso es todo lo que se de ellos.

Escribo luego.

_Mattie_

* * *

><p><em>28 de febrero de 2005<em>

Estaba echando un vistazo a algunas anotaciones que hice tiempo atrás y me sorprende que haya cambiado tanto… mira, incluso mi letra lo ha hecho. Se me hace que era tan feliz en esos días, en los cuales no me importaban nada más que mis amigos y mi familia…

El otro día te prometí detalles, ¿no? Bien, te los daré.

Bajé las escaleras y encontré a Natalia y Alfred tirados en el sofá besándose como si nadie estuviera en la maldita casa. Él acomodaba a su _"noviecita" _en su regazo y ella le tomaba del pelo con fuerza. Sinceramente me parecía una escena repugnante de ver. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Es un tanto penoso tener que interrumpir esas escenitas que ambos montaban en la sala, puesto que yo ya había participado de una…

Oh, creo que ese es un detalle omitido… Bien, te diré que ya no soy virgen y que ella y mi hermano tienen algo que ver con eso. No diré más hasta que esté seguro… y pueda lidiar conmigo mismo acerca de semejante tipo de experiencia. Hasta ahora me dan arcadas de recordarlo, o más bien, de no recordar los detalles más importantes…

Escribiré más luego, mamá me necesita abajo.

_Matthew_

* * *

><p><em>Sábado, 15 de julio del 2000<em>

_¡Te hablaré de mis amigos!_

Daniel, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace poco, sé que es un chico alegre e hiperactivo, le gusta mucho jugar al soccer, le gustan las películas de acción y terror (al igual que a Alfred) además me gustan las historias de su folklore (la familia de parte de su madre es de Paraguay según me había dicho), vive con su madre, pero hay días en los que va a visitar a su padre Antonio, o él va a visitarlo a él… Escuché decir a mamá que Antonio y la madre de Daniel no se llevan muy bien pero, intentan aparentar por su hijo.

Manuel, bueno… el… tiene un carácter muy parecido al de Lovino, no lo he visto sonreír mucho, lo considero el más serio de sus hermanos, a pesar de tener solo 9 años… Me parece que él no tiene una muy buena relación con ninguno de sus padres… ¿razón? No lo sé, pero tampoco preguntaré pues no soy un chico curioso… además, me parece que con el único que su relación es más estrecha es con Martín, aunque también se llevan un poco mal a veces.

Martín, él es súper divertido. Siempre está riendo, haciendo bromas o inventando juegos divertidos, y diciendo "che" a todo el mundo. No se lleva muy bien con Arthur porque dice que le parece un señor _"rompebolas" _

Sinceramente mi español no es tan bueno como para que yo entienda qué es lo que significa, ni su inglés es tan bueno como para que él me explique. Mamá dice que no debo repetir esa palabra frente a Arthur pues se enfadará.

Pedro tiene un apósito en la nariz, producto de las marcas que le dejó usar tanto tiempo unos lentes que ahora ya no usa. Me parece gracioso verlo siempre con eso –su hermana dice que lo hace de puro tonto, pues no tiene marca alguna. Yo digo que no es así- . Su hermana Itzel es hermosa, tiene unas trenzas largas de color oscuro y su piel es tostada, un poco más que la de Antonio. Su acento con el inglés se me hace un tanto divertido, y ella dice lo mismo del mio con el español. Cuando sea grande me gustaría que sea mí… mí… mi novia. Es una niña muy linda.

Lovino, él tiene 12, tiene un carácter un poco difícil. Siempre anda con el ceño fruncido y casi no juega con nosotros. Antonio dice que él es así, y no se comporta de esa forma por que no nos soporta, si no porque ése es su carácter. Pero cuando lo escuchamos maldecir y tratarnos mal, eso es difícil de creer…

Feliciano es el más alegre de todos. Siempre se pasa con una sonrisa, y aunque parece que le tiene un poco de miedo a su papá, se nota es tan feliz en su familia como yo en la mía. A pesar de su edad, parece que sabe cocinar las galletas de chispas de chocolate más ricas que he probado-las de mamá son mejores, pero no se lo voy a decir- lo malo es que olvida mi nombre constantemente.

Adiós, Arthur llama a cenar –espero no haya intentado cocinar de nuevo-

_Mattie_

* * *

><p><em>3 de marzo del 2005<em>

Me hacen querer morir. Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno… para nadie en general. Sí, he estado pensando en el suicidio pero, no pasa de una idea más en mi cabeza. No me gusta el dolor, así que no creo que llegue a concretarse nada.

Ayer discutí con Alfred, por el tema de Natalia.

"_Alfred, debes dejar de invitar a esa zorra a casa" él _estaba tirado en el suelo de su habitación comiendo papitas y con una cerveza que dios sabe donde quitó en las manos. Se veía completamente desarreglado y su uniforme estaba tirado en el suelo. Prácticamente estaba solo en calzoncillos

"_Oh, God! No le digas zorra… ella es mi chica, tenle un poco más de respeto, bro"_

"_¡No le tendré respeto a alguien que se contornea delante del esposo de tu propia madre!"_

"_Ella no se contorsiona frente a nadie, y si Arthur es un viejo degenerado pues es su problema. Mira, mamá tiene muchos problemas para que tu le añadas algo más diciéndole eso"_

"_¿Y qué si lo hago?"_

"_Nada. Sabes que me importa poco… pero ella no merece eso" _se encoje de hombros y me mira como si le importara poco o nada mis palabras. Odio el chico en el que se ha convertido…

"_Lo dice el que se droga" _terminé por soltar entre un suspiro enojado

"_Cállate. Eso no le afecta a mamá, y además me hablas de moral, tu, ¿precisamente tú?"_

Me alejé de él y fui a mi habitación rápido, no quería volver a tocar el tema. ¿Por qué mierda todos lo recordaban? Se suponía que estábamos drogados y bebidos…

Bien, te dejo de nuevo… hay escándalo abajo –otra vez- y espero no tener que llamar a la policía.

¿Quieres más detalles? Te los daré la próxima vez.

_Matthew_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se merece reviews? Yo creo que sí~ Niñas, la awesome Lady Lemmon se esfuerza en cada uno de sus capítulos y necesitamos apoyarla. Saben? Los reviews tienen sabor a chocolate... y ya que estamos cerca de San Valentín, nos regalarías algunos?<em>**

**_Los agradecemos con el alma!_**

**_Nos leemos~~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Otro capítulo más. Envíenle fuerzas a LadyLemmon para que pueda seguir con el fic~ Espero les guste, y dejen sus awesomes reviews para este humilde fic :D_**

* * *

><p><em>Viernes, 18 de agosto del 2000<em>

Hoy Alfred me agradeció por su regalo de cumpleaños, no hice más que dedicarle una sonrisa. Sabía que le gustaría… lo supe desde el momento en el que vi esas medallas en la vitrina de esta tienda de antigüedades.

"_Gracias Matthew… de verdad me encantan"_ me había dicho mientras tocaba las medallas que ahora se encontraban adornando su pecho

Estaba feliz, demasiado, no me había equivocado para nada...

En la tarde yo y Alfred decidimos ver películas, mamá nos preparo las palomitas y nos sirvió las bebidas mientras decidíamos que ver. Estaba entre _Aladín… o Episodios de los Looney Tunes_. Al final nos decidimos por la segunda.

En la noche cenamos macarrones con queso, hechos con amor por nuestra madre, estaba delicioso… tanto que sin darme cuenta, ya me había comido 4 platos y Alfred unos 6.

Tenemos la suerte de que mamá prepare la cena en grandes cantidades… alcanzo justo para toda la familia (yo 4 platos, Alfred 6 y mama y Arthur 2 platos) luego de eso tome un baño y me dirigí a mi cuarto…

¡Mamá me llama para leerme mi cuento!

_Matthew_

* * *

><p><em>Miércoles, 23 de agosto del 2000<em>

Sinceramente no te he escrito por qué no ha pasado nada interesante que contarte, el resto de la semana fue como cualquier otro, despertamos a las 7, desayunamos, fuimos a la escuela, Arthur fue por nosotros, comimos, fuimos al parque a las 4, regresamos, saludamos a mama (mama ya se encuentra en casa desde las 4:30), nos dimos un baño, cenamos y fuimos a la cama luego de ser arropados y que nos leyeran nuestros cuentos.

Fue aburrido en realidad. ¿Crees que sea porque ya tengo once años?

El otro día Alfred me dijo que ya no quería que lo trataran como un niño… Pero tiene 13 años, así que, aún es un niño ¿verdad?

Escribo luego…

_Matthew_

* * *

><p><em>Jueves, 4 de marzo del 2005<em>

Creo que mamá y Arthur van a divorciarse, al fin y al cabo. No sé que será de nosotros ni de ella, y espero que esto se resuelva de la mejor manera… aunque lo veo difícil.

Mamá ha estado llorando por días y la cosa ya se ha tornado insoportable. Alfred está aislado de nosotros, mamá anda en el trabajo, y cuando llega lo único que hace es lamentarse, y Arthur se la pasa en el trabajo, en los bares, o de putas. Siento que todo se resquebraja alrededor y que mi único escape eres tú, y el instituto.

Gilbert viene a veces, y cuando mamá no está de humor de recibirlo nos quedamos a charlar largos ratos. Creo que son los únicos momentos de distensión que tengo, puesto que siempre es divertido hablar con él y compartir esa sonrisa fácil que le acompaña. Han pasado muchos años desde que era un niño… pero Gilbert siempre es una buena compañía.

Te escribo mañana, ahora tengo demasiado sueño y no quiero que Alfred me pesque despierto… que luego ya se pone molesto.

_Matt_

* * *

><p><em>Lunes 8 de marzo del 2005<em>

Siento que estoy perdiendo la cordura… ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer?

Arthur le dijo a mamá que estaba cansado de todos, y de todo y se marchó en la mañana. Aún no vuelve, y aunque mamá no armó drama sé que está mal. A veces desearía que volviera a ser tan comunicativa con nosotros… pero creo que Alfred andando como fantasma por la casa y evitándola a cada momento no ayuda. Yo tampoco soy un gran apoyo emocional puesto que no puedo ni conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo ayudarle? El único que le anima, y a mi también es Gilbert… No sé que haríamos sin el.

Hoy sostuve entre mis manos una navaja la acerqué hasta mis muñecas hasta que me hice un pequeño corte. Alfred entró de improviso y me la arrebató asustado antes de llevar mis brazos hasta la bañera y encender el agua, dejándola correr sobre mis brazos. Se veía realmente preocupado, y luego me dio un largo y tendido beso en los labios. Al principio quise alejarme… pero después desistí. Creo que es su forma de decir que le importo, así que lo dejé hacer de mí lo que quisiera.

Él no sabe que cuando se comporta así tortura mi corazón hasta más no poder. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que somos hermanos? Todavía me repugna a mí mismo el solo pensar que estoy enamorado de él y que él parece corresponderme en sus ratos libres. Sencillamente me dan ganas de golpearlo bien fuerte, para ver si así baja de la nube en la que anda.

Oh, bien… te escribo luego. Son las 2:14 de la mañana y mañana hay instituto.

_Matthew_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Para que este fic siga en pie, necesitamos reviews. Serías tan amable de dejarnos uno? Te lo agradeceremos mucho!~~<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Volvimos! :DD**

* * *

><p><em>Martes, 22 de agosto del 2000<em>

El lunes fue un día agotador, el profesor de física nos hizo jugar quemados, ni te imaginas la cantidad de balonazos que recibí en el rostro. Aun me duelen.

En las duchas, mis compañeros escondieron mi ropa nuevamente; por suerte llevaba ropa extra en mi mochila, pues si no, hubiera tenido que volver a casa envuelto en una toalla.

Hay días en los que me gustaría tener amigos que me defendieran, amigos que me quisieran… ya se, seguro piensas _"pero Matt, ¿que hay de los hijos de Antonio?"_ bueno, ellos son mis amigos, pero ninguno asiste a mi escuela… y aquí me tratan como si viniera de otro planeta, hay días en los que simplemente deseo faltar por semanas incluso meses…. Pero no, debo asistir.

Seguro piensas _"¿y porque no se lo dices a tu madre?"_ ¿Para que lo haría? No quiero hacerla sentir una mala madre; y no lo es… pero conociéndola ella se echaría la culpa de todo.

Matt.

* * *

><p><em>Sábado, 26 de agosto del 2000<em>

Hoy Gilbert vino a visitarnos, fuimos al parque, ¡jugamos con un frisbee por horas! Luego tomamos helados, el mío era de chocolate, el suyo de vainilla y el Alfred era de menta.

Fue una tarde divertida, Gilbert me pregunto si había alguna chica que me gustara, asentí con la cabeza mientras me llevaba el helado a la boca.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Dime… como se llama? – me pregunto.

-E-ella se llama… se llama…. –

-¿Se llama? –

-Itzel…. –

-¿La hija de Antonio? –

-Si… -

-¡Es una niña muy bonita! ¡Seguro que la conquistaras en un dos por tres! – Gilbert me dedico una enorme sonrisa.

Y… luego de eso la charla continuo. Pero no deseo aburrirte, lo que hablamos fue solo cosa de hombres. No digo que no lo seas, solo que tu eres un diario, y los diarios, pues no son… Bien, dejémoslo así.

Unos 30 minutos después regresamos a casa, mamá nos envió a darnos un baño, según ella olíamos horrible. No creo que oliéramos tan mal…. ¿O si? Bueno, de todas formas fui a darme un baño, mientras que mamá hablaba con Gilbert y preparaba la cena.

Luego del baño fui con ellos, Gilbert ya debía irse…. Me puse triste, pero él me dijo que no me pusiera así, que volvería otro día para llevarnos al parque de nuevo, o para cuidarnos si mi mamá y Arthur deseaban salir a cenar o algo.

Cada vez me parece que mis padres se quieren más. Mi familia es la mejor, sabes? Aunque nuestro papá sea de mentiras, es cariñoso con nosotros y ama mucho a mi mamá, que se ve feliz a su lado. Deseo que seamos una familia feliz por siempre.

Buenas noches diario, te escribo luego.

Matt.

* * *

><p><em>Viernes, 25 de julio del 2003<em>

¡Aun no puedo creer que te haya encontrado!

Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que escribí en ti, unos 3 años para ser exactos, sé que estarás emocionado, seguro querrás que te lo cuente todo aunque, a decir verdad no han pasado muchas cosas buenas que digamos.

A ver, por donde comienzo...

En el San Valentín del año pasado le envié una flores a Itzel, espero que no te hayas olvidado de ella; recuerda que es la niña de la que te hablé hace un tiempo, Aunque, no tuve la valentía de ponerle mi nombre a la tarjeta creo que fue mejor; cuando hablé con ella me dijo que estaba feliz porque le habían regalado un ramo de rosas y pensaba que era un chico que le gustaba.

Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que fui yo.

Por otra parte, Alfred me había hablado de una chica que le gustaba, _truth be told_, esa noticia no me hizo para nada feliz. Experimenté un sentimiento raro, no sabría como describirlo, como un regusto amargo al ver que perdía la atención de mi hermano que de pronto se interesaba tanto por esa _señorita._

Arthur siempre dice que no hay que hablar mal de ninguna mujer, que no es de caballeros, así que en honor a eso me guardaré los comentarios sobre ella.

_Te escribo luego, amigo mío._

_Matt._

* * *

><p><em>Viernes 20 de marzo de 2005<em>

A veces creo darme cuenta de que mi vida se ha convertido en un gran chiste. ¿Sabes lo que es no tener una familia? Oh, definitivamente debo estar mal de la cabeza, hablando con un diario. Soy patético.

En fin, eres el único al que puedo hablarle francamente así que no me interesa si soy lo suficientemente sano mentalmente como para esto o no. Últimamente ya nada es normal en mí, ni en mi familia. Si a esto se le puede llamar familia.

Hace unos días Alfred trajo a su novia a la casa y ella se quedo a dormir, ¡adivina donde! En su habitación. Con él, en la misma cama. Dudo que solo hayan dormido.

Mamá no dijo nada por temor a que Alfred se enfade y abandone la casa como en ocasiones anteriores, pero la vi hecha un manojo de nervios, y completamente disgustada. Ella cree que tuvieron sexo, y eso es lo que yo también creo, total, ella no es una mujer de la que se deba hablar bien o algo así, probablemente no le importaría. Y a Alfred tampoco, y si le interesase, no te lo haría saber. A veces pienso que son tal para cual, pero cuando recuerdo al cariñoso chico de antaño, solamente puedo pensar que ella fue la que arruinó el lindo lazo que teníamos.

Las cosas no andan bien, están demasiado tensas. Creo que el divorcio es más que próximo y estoy seguro de que no me afectará tanto porque lo bueno será que mamá ya no tendrá que soportar las manías de Arthur, que año tras año se han incrementado. Por lo menos será feliz y estará menos estresada, y si ella es feliz, yo lo soy. Espero que nos vayamos a vivir a otro lugar, lejos de Arthur, de Natalia, y de esta casa que se convierte en una prisión.

_Matthew_

* * *

><p><em>Lunes 3 de abril de 2005<em>

Te escribo esto en un total estado de shock, o mejor dicho, te escribo para no caer en él. El día de hoy nuestros padres se han separado legalmente, era de esperarse, después de todo ya no parecíamos una familia, sino más bien un grupo de personas conviviendo juntas, sin saber nada una de la otra, aunque yo no considero que mi relación con mamá fuera así.

Arthur y ella aparecieron por el corredor, Francine se le adelanto y corrió hacia nosotros, nos abrazó a mí y a Alfred lo más fuerte que pudo, a tal punto que casi me quedo sin aire, podía oírla susurrarnos que nos amaba, que éramos todo para ella y que siempre estaría para nosotros, recuerdo haber correspondido al abrazo y ponerme a llorar, repetirle que no debía ponerse así, esta no sería la última vez que nos veríamos, al parecer estaba equivocado, ese mismo día mamá empaco sus maletas y se fue de la casa, no sin antes pasar una hora con cada uno, diciéndonos que fuéramos a visitarla, que el lugar en el que viviría ahora no estaba tan lejos, incluso anoto la dirección en un papel y la coloco en el refrigerador. Le cuestioné por qué no podíamos ir con ella, pero explicó que el departamento que consiguió era muy pequeño, y que ni apretujados cabríamos. Ella no quería que la pasáramos mal.

'_Espero verlos pronto'_ fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio con una falsa sonrisa antes de subirse al taxi.

'_Je t'aime'… _una de las pocas palabras que ella me había enseñado del francés... y lo único que pude susurrar al verla marcharse.

Arthur nos ha obligado a encerrarnos en nuestros cuartos, se tomó la gran molestia de pedir algo de comer para nosotros y se marchó, quien sabe a donde. Son las 3:30 de la mañana y aún no vuelve.

Quisiera vivir con mamá.

_Matthew_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tardamos muchísimo! Discúlpennos pero es que estamos demasiado ocupadas con nuestras cosas, y el bloqueo de autor nos llegó a ambas. <strong>

**Esperamos sus reviews, y me tomo el tiempo de agradecer a las fantásticas chicas que siempre nos apoyan, ¡LAS ADORAMOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS NOS ALIENTAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE!**

**Nos leemos mañana, porque subiré otro capitulo como consuelo por la larga espera. El de mañana es un poco… ya lo verán. **

**¿Estarán ahí?**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Seh, nosotras hemos vuelto XD_**

* * *

><p><em>Miércoles, 4 de octubre del 2000<em>

¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que desperté hace unos días y veía borroso? Bien, el sábado mamá nos llevo al oculista, ¡resulta que yo debo usar gafas! ¡Ni te imaginas lo bien que me quedan! ¡Me encantan! Oh, y resulta que Alfred también tenía los mismos problemas… pero él nunca dijo nada. El doctor le dio un par de gafas parecidas a la mías, pero él se negó a ponérselas, dijo que no usaría algo tan estúpido como un par de gafas.

Mi madre le dijo que si se las ponía podría ver mejor, aun así Alfred se negó.

Y seguimos así un buen rato, hasta llegar a casa, mamá se lo comento a Arthur, quien hablo con Alfred… pero aun así él se negó. Cosa rara, normalmente cede bastante cuando mamá mete a Arthur en las conversaciones.

Al final… ambos se rindieron, dijeron que él se las pondría solo en cuanto se diera cuenta de que de verdad las necesita.

_En la noche fui al cuarto de Alfred, el se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo las gafas, examinándolas. Se volteo a mirarme en cuanto oyó el chirrido de la puerta (Arthur siempre dice que le pondrá un poco de aceite, pero siempre olvida hacerlo) _

_-Matt…. – _

_-Alfred… - me senté a su lado, observe las gafas, él las hacia girar muy lentamente entre sus dedos. Me miro a los ojos._

_-No quiero usarlas…. –_

_-¿Por qué? –_

_-Se burlaran de mí…-_

_-¿Y eso qué? Es por tu bien, debes usarlas. – las tome de sus manos._

_-Me veré como un completo idiota. –_

_-Claro que no…. – con cuidado las acerque a su rostro y las coloque sobre sus orejas. – ¿Ves? - Alfred observo su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba a su lado._

_Se acomodo mejor las gafas._

_-Es incomodo... – se quejo._

_-Pero puedes ver bien, ¿no? – Alfred asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el espejo. –Te acostumbraras rápido… -_

_-P-pero… ¿y… si me llaman raro? ¿O algo peor? ¿Se burlan de mí? – _

_-Alfred… lo importante es tu salud. Si no usas esas gafas tu vista podría empeorar. – _

_-P-pero….- le dedique una mirada de desaprobación, sabía perfectamente que me diría. Se volvió nuevamente al espejo para examinar su nuevo aspecto. –Hm… definitivamente… no esta __**tan**__ mal… -_

_Se volvió nuevamente hacia mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos. _

_-Gracias Matthew…. - su cabeza ahora descansaba sobre la mía y sus brazos rodeaban mi pecho, podía sentir mi rostro completamente caliente, ardiendo._

_Al soltarme, nuestros rostros se encontraban notablemente cerca, mis ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas al igual que los suyos, ambos nos apartamos rápidamente, cada uno por su lado._

_-E-hr… y-yo… m-mejor i-iré a mi c-cuarto. ¡Buenas noches Alfred! – rápidamente salí corriendo de ahí, mi rostro seguía ardiendo, estaba seguro de que ahora me ardía incluso más._

Esto es extraño. Nunca me había sentido así al estar tan cerca de Alfred… será mejor que lo consulte con alguno de mis amigos. Te escribiré pronto para que sepas que ocurrió.

Matt.

* * *

><p><em>Sábado, 28 de octubre del 2000<em>

Hoy mamá nos llevo a comprar disfraces para Halloween.

Alfred se decidió por un disfraz de "asesino" (dudo mucho que los asesinos lleven estrellitas en su ropa… a no ser que estén bien enfermos, bien, supongamos que Alfred se decidió por un asesino serial bien enfermo), consistía en una camisa, una chaqueta sin mangas color café y una especie de… sobretodo bicolor con la parte de abajo desgarrada (naranja arriba y verde en los retazos de tela rota), unas pequeñas estrellas verdes adornaban las mangas, unos pantalones color café, pero en un tono mucho más claro, unos zapatos negros y para completar su disfraz, una máscara de hockey y una motosierra (la cual tenía unas estrellas a los costados), Hahaha por supuesto que no era real; Mama jamás le dejaría cargar con una motosierra….

Alfred estaba completamente seguro de que ese era el disfraz ideal, mamá le sonrió y le dijo a la encargada que nos lo llevaríamos, pero ahora era mi turno de elegir algo.

Alfred me dijo que un hombre lobo me sentaría bien, no me gusto mucho la idea que digamos…. Los hombres lobo son… peludos….

Luego me sugirió vestirme de doctor…. Bien, los doctores son aterradores… pero los disfraces eran demasiado grandes como para mí, así que debí buscar otra cosa…

Nuevamente Alfred me sugirió unos disfraces, fantasma, vampiro, demonio y otras cosas raras, pero nada llamaba mi atención….

Al final del corredor me encontré con algo que definitivamente me atrajo, un juego de vendas y maquillaje de un color blanquecino, la fotografía de una "momia" ocupaba la cara interior del pack. ¡Era perfecto, ya podía imaginarme a mi mismo vestido de una aterradora momia!

Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, se lo mostré a mi madre, ella me sonrió y se lo entrego a la encargada.

¡Estoy seguro de que yo y Alfred nos veremos tan aterradores que nos ganaremos montañas de dulces! ¡No puedo esperar!

Matt.

* * *

><p><em>Viernes, 7 de noviembre de 2002<em>

¿Puedo contarte algo? Ayer vi a mamá y Arthur discutir en la cocina. Lo admito, debería estar durmiendo pero necesitaba ir al baño. Cuando caminaba escaleras abajo, la luz en la cocina llamó mi atención, así que me acerqué para ver que sucedía.

La escena me dejó un poco confundido; pues no todos los días veía a mi mamá discutir con él. Arthur caminaba de un lado a otro, y mamá estaba de espaldas a mí, apoyada en el lavaplatos.

— _Oh por favor Francine, ¡Admite que no quieres tener otro niño más en la casa! Somos dos personas adultas, ¡si me lo dices puedo entenderlo!—Arthur solamente vestía los pantalones de su pijama y no se quedaba quieto en un lugar; su andar lucía nervioso. Mamá también estaba en pijama, pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención al tono de voz enfadado de él._

—_No me lo pongas difícil, Arthur—replica con voz suave—Claro que quiero tener un hijo tuyo, es mi gran deseo… _

— _¿Entonces? ¡Dime porqué no estas embarazada! Lo intentamos todo el tiempo, juro que pongo mi mejor esfuerzo, te amo, lo sabes. Amo a los niños… pero quiero uno propio. Dime, ¿estás usando anticonceptivos?_

— _¡Claro que no!—mamá grita, y voltea para verle a la cara. Puedo ver que su rostro está enrojecido y sus mejillas brillan de lágrimas._

— _¡Dímelo, maldita sea! ¡Contesta de una vez, porqué tras siete años de matrimonio no me puedes dar un hijo propio!_

— _¡Por que me acabo de enterar que soy malditamente estéril!—_

_Mamá gritó eso y luego vi como Arthur se quedaba tieso en su lugar. La garganta de mamá se rompió en sollozos lastimeros y yo no sabía que hacer. Quedé anonadado con la escena de esos dos discutiendo, jamás había presenciado algo así. ¿Mi mamá es estéril? E-eso explicaba por qué no teníamos más hermanos… aún después de estar tantos años casada con Arthur._

_Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, sentí una mano en mi hombro y cuando volteé vi a Alfred haciéndome un gesto de que me callara y le siguiera arriba. Me dijo que él sabía de las discusiones, pero que no debíamos de decirle nada a mamá, que era mejor así. _

_Yo no lo creo, pero tampoco quiero que mamá vuelva a llorar de esa forma. ¿Tú que dices, diario?_

_Matt_

* * *

><p><em>Jueves 9 de agosto de 2003<em>

Intente sonreír, juro que lo intente.

Mas me fue imposible, me limite a encerrarme en mi cuarto contigo, deseaba decírtelo todo, contarte con detalles lo que ya te sabes al pie de la letra, que la odio.

Lo he hecho desde que Alfred me hablo de ella, desde que supe de su existencia odie a aquella chiquilla malcriada, si, chiquilla, tendrá 4 años más que yo… pero no es más que una malcriada, una rebelde sin causa, una mala influencia para mi hermano, él se merece algo mucho mejor,

No sé como te explicaré, pero solo voy a decir que esos celos que me invaden cuando los veo juntos ya no son normales. Le veo sonreír junto a ella y no puedo evitar pensar que la sonrisa que le dedica debería ser mía.

Hace unos días, en una clase hablamos sobre el amor, las relaciones y la reproducción. Fue bastante interesante, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue cuando hablaron sobre la bisexualidad…

Me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo, pero por lo que he averiguado en internet… creo que yo soy _esa cosa._ Sí, me parece que me gustan las mujeres y los chicos… ¡pero no cualquier chico! Lo peor es… es… que creo que me gusta Alfred. Tengo miedo, diario; demasiado miedo de que esto se me escape de las manos y darme cuenta de que quizás estoy más enamorado de mi hermano de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir, y que tengo celos de la relación que tiene con esa chica.

Sé que está mal, ¡solo deberían gustarme las mujeres! Pero no puedo evitar sentirme raro y completamente feliz cuando Alfred me abraza, o compartimos momentos tan íntimos como escuchar música juntos en su habitación, en esa cama que está llena de su olor. Me asusta hasta sobremanera la idea de que somos hermanos… y que aun así puedo albergar sentimientos así hacia él. Probablemente pienses que solo es cariño fraternal… pero creo que he cruzado esa línea hace tiempo. Si tan yo tan solo tuviera a Itzel, quizás… quizás podría olvidar a mi hermano con esa chica que siempre me gustó.

Sí, sueno enfermo… y me da pánico la idea de que alguien descubra lo que he escrito aquí. ¿Qué pensará mi madre? Quizás me tome rabia y me eche de su casa por ser un engendro. No, mamá no debe saberlo.

Por lo pronto, trataré de comportarme normal y empezaré a practicar una sonrisa falsa para el cumpleaños de Natalia; es obvio que iremos.

_Matthew._

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic. ¡Gracias por su apoyo hermosas! ¡No saben lo feliz que nos hacen! En el colegio, cuando todo es mierda y recordamos sus reviews nos sentimos felices.<strong>

**Para la querida yane: **

**Lemmon: **adasfasfasf Me alegro de que te guste liebe! Lamentamos mucho el hecho de no poder actualizar mas de seguido, pero el instituto nos esta matando a mi y a mi amada beta-reader~~  
>Oww~~ ! Claro que podemos ser amigas! -abraza- pero fijate que el FF no te deja publicar direcciones de email~ ^w^ pero puedes agregar mi awesome cuenta en facebook: Gilbert Die'Erstaunliche Beilschmidt (Liebevolle Preußisch) ahí podemos hablar~ Solo dime que eres tú, vale?<p>

**Killerqueen:** Gracias por comentar tan rápido cariño! Nos pondremos en contacto contigo y así hablaremos del tema alguno de estos días, te parece? El principio de todo es crearte una cuenta en el FF; eso te solucionará los inconvenientes con las actualizaciones.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disculpen por la espera... D:**_

_**Espero disfruten el capítulo... **_

_**Nos acercamos al clímax del diario y al desenlace... :O**_

_**¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora?**_

* * *

><p><em>26 de agosto de 2002<em>

Hola…

Puff, hoy si que estoy cansado…

Créeme, las prácticas de futbol americano con Alfred cada vez son más violentas… él no mide su fuerza… ¡tengo los brazos amoratados! Debería llevarlo a la pista de hielo para que practiquemos algo de hockey y vea que tal se siente…

¡Soy genial para el hockey! ¿Lo sabías? Mamá siempre nos alienta con los deportes, y dice que si sigo así quizá llegue a ser muy grande en ese juego.

Aunque a Arthur no le gusta demasiado… él prefiere el soccer –y en verdad su manejo del balón es genial- pero a mi no se me da muy bien…

Hoy, por ejemplo, dijo que quería jugar conmigo al soccer en el jardín, aprovechando el día soleado. Le dije que sí, pero cuando empezamos fue patética la forma en la que ni siquiera podía dominar los sencillos pases que me hacía. Terminamos tirados en el suelo, con él en silencio y yo jadeando en busca de aire. No dijo nada, pero me abrazó por largos segundos, para luego levantarse y entrar a la casa.

A veces creo que soy una especie de decepción para él… probablemente quiera un hijo a quien enseñarle, puesto que ni a Alfred ni a mi nos interesa el soccer…

Luego de la escena que presencie la noche anterior, creo que su frustración es mas grande…

Quisiera hacer algo por el.

En verdad, Arthur es una buena persona…

* * *

><p><em>Agosto, 2001<em>

¡Diario! ¡Diario!

¡Alfred es absolutamente genial! ¡Es el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera desear!

Hoy en la escuela me defendió de unos chicos que estaban molestándome. Fue impresionante la forma en que los apartó de mí y se las apañó el solo contra tres.

Claro, no salió ileso… terminó con el labio roto y un ojo morado. Mamá y Arthur lo regañaron, y Arthur me dijo que no debería andar dependiendo de mi hermano de esa forma.

Me sentí mal por el…

Pero la sonrisa que me dio y sus palabras luego me hicieron sentir mejor:

"Siempre te protegeré Mattie. Seré un héroe para tí"

En verdad que amo a mi hermano...

Matthew

* * *

><p><em>Miércoles, 5 de abril de 2005<em>

Ayer no fuimos al instituto, Arthur no se apareció hasta las 9 de la mañana y Alfred y yo tuvimos que ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación. Se veía deplorable, digno de lástima, ahí tirado en el sofá con una falsa sonrisa inducida por el alcohol. Murmuraba el nombre de mamá y gritaba que era una zorra traicionera, que había desperdiciado sus mejores años con ella y que le deseaba lo peor. Alfred tuvo que calmarme y prácticamente retenerme fuera para que no golpeara a ese bastardo por hablar mal de mi madre.

_¿Es normal que me sienta atado como un prisionero?_

Son las 3:45 de la mañana y hace dos horas que tengo a Alfred llorando silenciosamente en mi regazo. Está en un estado de inestabilidad emocional tan grande que no puedo verme débil ante él. Siento que si yo me derrumbo, él también lo hará, así que no puedo llorar todo lo que quiero, y en mi garganta ya se formó un nudo desagradable. Durante años él fue mi sostén y el único que me apoyaba con mis problemas personales, ahora es tiempo de que le retribuya todo, ¿no?

Además, al fin y al cabo solo nos tenemos él y yo; el uno al otro y si no puedo evitar amarlo, por lo menos voy a intentar ser algún tipo de soporte para él, que después de todo terminó siendo el más inestable y sensible de ambos.

Diario, me siento mal por el… _¿but what can I do? _

_Solo soy un chico al que abandonaron… _

_Triste igual que él._

_Mattie._

* * *

><p><em>21 de junio, 2005<em>

Nadie debería pasar por esto.

Ni siquiera las peores personas… mucho menos las buenas o humildes.

El día de hoy la única persona que me mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra se había ido, se marcho para Francia… pero no sin antes prometerme volver, decirme que volvería por mí y mi hermano para llevarnos con ella, así podríamos empezar desde cero.

Estoy destrozado, lo último que pude hacer fue suplicarle que no se fuera y abrazarla, abrazarla como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, intentando guardarme su dulce aroma en la memoria, para poder recordar su dulce esencia día a día, fingiendo que ella jamás se había ido… sonriendo forzadamente, ocultándome tras una máscara.

Le había suplicado con lagrimas en los ojos e incluso de rodillas 'No te vayas... please Mom... don't leave me...'

Pero aun así, lo hizo, tomo sus maletas y desapareció por el corredor de aquel gran aeropuerto.

Siento un enorme vacío en el alma, siento que mi corazón no late sin aquella mujer que lo dio todo por mí, la necesito, la necesito a mi lado más que a ninguna otra persona.

No sé si podre soportar el comportamiento de Arthur y los problemas de Alfred, creo que perderé la cordura en cuestión de días, no seré capaz de soportar semejante caos sin ella.

Apenas se ha ido hace 3 horas… Siento como si se hubiera ido hace mucho más tiempo...

Vuelve pronto mamá...

_Mommy… regresa please…_

Matt.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

Trataré de estar actualizando más rápido... pero con decirles que ni tiempo de leer los fics que sigo tengo...

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
